Winning Ichigo Over
by Private K
Summary: Ichigo has been kidnapped by Kish and now the mews must rescue her. Kish tried to win Ichigo over by doing numerous things but in the end will he? This fanfic was called the heart to believe but I decided to add more to the story!
1. The Heart To Believe

**A/N** For some reason this story still shows up under my old pen name and it probably will for like awhile and I have no clue why but oh well this is more than just the first chapter. Ok I don't own TMM so don't sue.

**Chapter 1 "The Heart To Believe"**

I slightly opened my eyes just to be able to tell how bright the room was. I turned onto my stomach and groaned. I slowly sat up as I yawned and got out of my bed slowly. I then walked over to the little fluff ball on my desk. "Good morning Masha." I smiled as I picked the pink ball of fluff up.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" It repeated as its eyes looked into mine. I smiled warmly as I looked at Masha.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning."

Masha smiled. "Tweet! Tweet!"

"You are just too cute Masha." I giggled as my amber eyes looked out my window at the beautiful blue sky. I let out a huge breath as I slumped down in my desk chair. "I can't believe Shirogane is going to make us work today. Look how beautiful it is outside Masha and tell me we should be locked up on a beautiful Sunday such as this." I set Masha down as I changed out of my pajamas and put on my clothes. "I suppose that we had better get headed towards the café before Shirogane yells at us for being late." I went outside and I began walking to the café. I walked through the park when all of a sudden something dropped in front of me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I looked as Kish was standing in front of me.

"You know after all this time you are still a great kisser my little kitty cat." Kish stated as he licked his lips.

I looked over at Kish as I put my hands to my mouth in disgust. "Kish, when will you just realize that I don't like you? Now get out of here!"

Kish smiled as he tilted my chin. "Now my poor misguided kitty cat why do you keep denying your true feelings for me? How do you think this makes me feel?" He asked as he leaned in for another kiss.

I glared at him as I spun and kicked him and he flew up a little. He then smirked as he held onto a parasitic alien. "Well my little kitty cat if you want to be feisty then I suppose I will have to put you in time out in the lions den." Kish then infused the parasitic alien with a soul gem and created a lion like Chimera Anima. "Now what will you do my beloved little kitty?"

"Oh you'll see! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Light surrounded around me and once it dispersed I stood there no longer as Ichigo Momomiya, but as Mew Ichigo. "For the future of Earth, I will be of service nyan!" I then looked at the Chimera Anima as it attacked me and I jumped onto a tree branch. I then looked down at Kish. "Masha hurry go to the café and warn the others there is a Chimera Anima in the park!"

Masha then flew off as I was left to deal with the Chimera Anima. "Strawberry Bell…" My strawberry bell then appeared in my hand as I jumped to dodge the big Chimera's claws. "Ribbon Straw…" I called out, but before I could complete my attack the Chimera Anima caught up to me and knocked me to the ground and slammed my bell away from me. "Nya!" I cried as I hit the cold hard ground.

Kish floated to the ground as he picked up my bell and looked at it. "Now what are you going to do kitty? It looks like you are caught under the lion's claw." Kish smirked as he bent down and held my chin. "It will all be over soon unless you swear loyalty to the aliens and agree to be my lover."

I winced as I looked at Kish. I then spat in his face as he let go of my chin and wiped his face. "Never! I shall never join the aliens or be your lover!" I then tried to get the Chimera Anima off of me but it was to strong.

My chest was crushed against the ground as Kish smiled. "Now tell me kitten are you really in the position to be getting feisty? You are one stomp away from being crushed. Literally." Kish smiled.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" All of a sudden an attack hit the Chimera Anima on top of me and I looked up to see Mew Mint standing there glaring at Kish. "Now tell me Kish what are you doing to poor Ichigo? You know you won't ever win her over." Minto smirked as she looked at Kish.

"Now now little birdie don't tell Kish what to do you might end up getting eaten by the kitty! Now go my Chimera Anima attack that mew!" Kish shouted as the lion darted towards Mew Mint and slammed her into a tree.

I stood up a bit bruised as I winced. "Mew Mint hold on I'm coming!" I shouted as I started running over to Minto. Kish then got in my way as he smiled.

"Now now Ichigo, you have more important things to deal with besides your little mew friend over there." Kish replied as he lifted my chin slightly. "Besides you are feeling very tired."

I looked at him like he was crazy when all of a sudden he hit the back of my neck and everything went black. I fell when Kish caught me and laughed. Mew Mint winced looking up at Kish who was holding onto me. "Kish put Ichigo down now!" Kish then disappeared with me and Mew Mint was left to deal with the Chimera Anima all by herself.

Masha made it to the café as he quickly went inside and looked up at Shirogane who was washing dishes. "Masha? Where is Ichigo she is late." Shirogane was upset that I was late (as usual).

Masha looked at him as it sounded its alarms. "Tweet Tweet Tweet!" It replied floating around. "Tweet!"

Shirogane's sapphire eyes widened as he rushed out of the kitchen down to the basement where Akasaka said there was an alien in the park along with Minto and me. Shirogane rushed upstairs and looked at the customers. "Attention Café Mew Mew is closing immediately. Please evacuate the café. Thank you for your cooperation." Shirogane then looked at Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro as he awaited the costumers to leave. Once all the customers had left he stated. "Girls there is a Chimera Anima in the park. Ichigo and Minto are there quickly go help them. Tokyo Mew Mew Away!"

Retasu nodded putting the broom down as she kissed her Power Pendant. "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" Lights surrounded Retasu and once they dimmed she was standing there as Mew Lettuce. She looked at the others. "Come on we don't have any time to waste."

"We're right behind you na no da!" Purin smiled setting down a tray of pastries and kissed her Power Pendant. "Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!" Just as it did Retasu, light surrounded Purin and transformed her into her mew self, Mew Pudding.

Zakuro looked at her Power Pendant and sighed as she kissed it. "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Light surround Zakuro just as they had done to Purin and Retasu and she transformed into Mew Zakuro. "Come on we have to stop that Chimera Anima."

Retasu and Purin nodded as the three mews ran to save me, but little did they know they were too late. They could however help Mew Mint fight the Chimera Anima, which had trapped her under its amazingly large paw.

Mew Mint tried to struggle, but each time she did the Chimera Anima would stepped down on her harder. Mew Mint could feel her ribs crack as she screamed in pain. "Get off of me!" The Chimera's only reaction to this was to step on her harder.

Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro arrived to where Mew Mint was as the three of them gasped at Mew Mint's screams. "We have to help." Mew Lettuce stated as she stepped in front of the other mews. "Lettuce Castanets!" she called on her weapon as she looked at the Chimera Anima. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Water then shot at the Chimera Anima launching it against a tree as the tree fell onto it.

Mew Mint struggled to her feet as she looked at the girls. "Mew Lettuce! Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro!" Mew Mint replied as she looked at them. "I thought you guys would never show up." Mew Mint then winced as she held her ribs.

Mew Pudding looked at her concerned. "You rest Mew Mint. You are hurt we can take care of this na no da." Purin then looked at the Lion. "Pudding Ring!" She called out as she held onto her ring. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" The attack hit the Chimera Anima but it only weakened him.

Mew Zakuro held Mew Mint up as she looked over at Mew Lettuce. "Mew Lettuce help Mew Mint. I'm going to take care of this beast." Zakuro then ran off towards the Chimera Anima. "Zakuro Cross Whip!" She then clenched her weapon as she looked at the giant lion. "Well this shouldn't be too hard. Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The Chimera Anima was then defeated as Masha came and ate the Parasitic Alien. "Tweet."

The girls looked over at Minto who was standing there looking at the ground. Retasu noticed that Minto was oddly quiet as she walked over and looked at the black haired girl. "Minto-san where is Ichigo-san? Shirogane-san said that you and she were in the park fighting but I don't see her."

Minto looked at the other mews as her eyes showed worry in them. "Ichigo was here with me…" Minto began slowly. "Kish kidnapped her."

"Ichigo-oneechan was kidnapped! How? Why didn't she fight back na no da?" Purin questioned as she swung on a tree branch and looked at Minto as she awaited the answer.

"I was on my way to the café I told Shirogane-san I was going to be a little late because I had ballet class early in the morning. I have a recital next week and I need to practice some more before it. I was just finished with class when I was walking through the park and I heard Ichigo. I looked around a tree and I saw the Chimera Anima had her trapped and Kish was talking to her. I attacked and freed Ichigo however the Chimera Anima headed towards me. Mew Ichigo got up to help, but Kish knocked her out and caught her. He then disappeared with Ichigo and I was trapped under the lions paw." Minto explained as she looked around. "We have to get to the café and tell Shirogane-san what is going on."

"Do you think Ichigo-oneechan will be alright na no da?"

Retasu smiled warmly as she looked up at Purin who was sitting on a tree branch. "Ichigo-san will be fine Purin-chan. You need the heart to believe. I know Kish wouldn't hurt her because he likes her. However that doesn't mean we don't have to find her. She is still in a lot of danger."

"Right so let's head back." Zakuro replied as Purin jumped off the tree and the 4 mews headed back towards the café to tell Shirogane what was going on. Zakuro and Retasu helped Minto who was badly injured.

Zakuro, Minto, Retasu, and Purin finally reached the café as they rushed in and found Shirogane. Shirogane looked at the girls confused noticing that there were only 4 mew there. "Where is Ichigo? I know she was with Minto in the park." Shirogane stated as he crossed his arms.  
"Shirogane-san we get to the park in time. Kish kidnapped Ichigo-san and left Minto-san to fight the Chimera Anime alone." Retasu explained looking at Shirogane.  
Shirogane's eyes widened as he looked at the other mews. "We have to find Ichigo." Shirogane then walked over to the window.

Purin walked over to Shirogane as she looked at him. "You are worried about Ichigo-oneechan na no da?" Pudding asked.  
Zakuro looked at Purin. "We are all worried Purin-chan. Ichigo-chan is in real danger."

"Shirogane-san ." Retasu started. "Minto-san needs medical attention. She has been badly wounded by the Chimera Anima."

Shirogane looked over at Minto who was wincing as she leaned against a wall and looked at Shirogane. "Bring her into the basement. Keiichiro is there and he will assist Minto."

Retasu and Zakuro then helped Minto make her way into the basement where Akasaka agreed to give her medical attention as he took her into a medical facility.  
I slowly opened my eyes as my head felt like someone had hit it with a frying pan. I noticed that I had been chained to a wall as I freaked and tried to free myself.  
"Well it looks like my little kitty is finally awake." Someone said from behind a shadow. I squinted to find the voice's possessor, but it was too dark . "The more you struggle kitten the more pain you'll be in."  
I knew what he said was true. Whenever I moved my arms just slightly my wrists killed because the chains were so tight. I finally then remembered what had happened as I looked over at the shadowy figure. "Kish what are you doing? Why did you bring me here!." I demanded.  
Kish finally showed himself as he smiled looking at me in mew form. "My poor Mew Mew once again I don't think you are in the position to demand anything now do you?" Kish go so close to me that I could feel his breath against my face. Ice cold chills ran down my spine as I imagined what was going to happen to me. Kish had me chained in his ship and there was nothing I could do. Tears streamed down my face as he forced a kiss. All I could think of was Aoyama-kun and how he was supposed to be the only one who could kiss me.  
"Now why is my little kitty crying?" Kish smiled wiping away one of my tears. "Don't worry everything will be fine after we conquer Earth and you and I will be happy."  
I looked away as I cried. _'What are you going to do Ichigo? Kish has you trapped and you don't know where you are. Minto-san, Retasu-san, Purin-chan, Zakuro-sama, Shirogane, Akasaka-san, Aoyama-kun, someone please help me.'_  
Everyone was in the basement of Café Mew Mew as Purin listened to everyone talk about what they were going to do about the situation. She then snuck away and went outside as she climbed a tree and felt the wind blow in her hair. As Purin sat there the gray kitten that always kissed me, Alto, sat in Purin's lap. "Hey kitty you don't know how easy you have it. I'm so worried about Ichigo-oneechan na no da." Purin held onto Alto as he purred and rubbed against her. "What if Kish hurts Ichigo-oneechan? I won't be able to help at all na no da." Alto then jumped down from the tree as he walked away and left Purin alone.  
Shirogane then walked outside as he looked up at Purin. "Purin what are you doing up there?" Shirogane questioned as he got up onto a tree branch and looked over at Purin.  
"Shirogane-oniichan I am worried no da." Purin admitted as she looked down at the ground with a frown on her face.  
Shirogane looked at Purin and smiled. "Don't worry Purin, Ichigo will be fine. You just need the heart to believe. Now I want you to go cheer yourself up. The other girls and I will try to figure out something."  
Purin looked over at Shirogane with a smile. "Are you sure you don't need me no da?"  
Shirogane nodded as he looked at the monkey girl. "Purin you are really down and need cheering up. Besides you wouldn't be much help you are just too depressed. Now go out and enjoy yourself."  
Purin smiled as she looked at him. "Thanx Shirogane-oniichan na no da!" Purin then jumped down from the tree and left the café.  
Zakuro walked outside as she looked a Shirogane jump from the tree. "Now that was nice Ryou-san."

"Zakuro were you standing there the entire time Purin was out here?" Shirogane questioned looking at Zakuro.

"No I wasn't Ryou-san I only saw when you were talking to her and told her that she could leave." Zakuro replied as she turned her back and walked towards the café. "You know this isn't going to be easy finding Ichigo-san."

Shirogane nodded. "I know Zakuro, but we have to find where Kish took her to. Who knows what could happen."

Purin was walking in the park as she sighed and sat next to a water fountain. She looked in the water and saw her reflection and she splashed it away. "I'm too worried no da." Purin turned from the water and looked at the ground. "Ichigo-oneechan…"

"Well look who I found all by herself." A familiar voice stated.

Purin turned as she saw one of the aliens floating a little ways away. She gasped as she looked at him. "Taru-Taru na no da!"

"Well it looks like the Mew Mew remembers me." He smirked as he created a Chimera Anima. "You should have fun with this."

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-sis!" Purin then transformed as she looked at Tart. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"I want you to cry." Tart replied as the Chimera Anima charged Mew Pudding.

Mew Pudding looked at the Chimera Anima. "Pudding Ring!" Purin then looked at the Chimera Anima. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She shouted as she attacked the Chimera Anima, but it dodged her attack and hit her. Mew Pudding fell into the water as she sneezed and looked at Tart. She got up and looked at the Chimera Anima. "He is so strong."

Tart laughed as she looked at Purin. "Well it looks like the Mew just can't stand up against my Chimera Anima. Too bad… I guess you should cry." Tart smirked.

Minto looked at Shirogane as she sat down carefully and crossed her legs. "Shirogane-san what are we going to accomplish by just sitting here? Seriously we have sat here for a good 3 hours and we haven't gotten anywhere. This is a waste of our time."

"Minto I know this may seem pointless but we are trying to find Ichigo-san. This situation is not something we can ignore we must find her." Akasaka replied as he stood up and faced Minto as Shirogane just walked away.

Retasu walked over to Shirogane as she blushed and looked at him. "Shirogane-san?" Retasu stated quietly as she looked over at Shirogane who was leaning against the window.

Shirogane turned as his sapphire eyes met Retasu's. "What is it Retasu?" Shirogane questioned calmly.

Retasu looked at Shirogane for a while and didn't say anything as she blushed and then shook her head and giggled slightly. "It… it is nothing Shirogane-san. I'm going to go back into the basement." Retasu then headed back to the basement and left Shirogane standing there.

Shirogane looked out the window as a gentle breeze blew in and he looked at the sky. "I wonder what that was all about." He replied calmly as he saw an attack in the distance and it looked like a Pudding Ring Inferno. Shirogane's eyes widened as he headed back into the basement.

Akasaka looked at Shirogane. "Ryou… A Chimera Anima has appeared and from the scanners indication Purin is in the same location. Should I pull up a camera shot of what is going on?"

Shirogane nodded as he turned towards Minto, Zakuro, and Retasu. "Be ready incase you are needed." The girls nodded as they looked at the screen as Mew Pudding was going up against a Chimera Anima.

On the screen Mew Pudding screamed as she was thrown back into the water. She got up and clenched her weapon. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She screamed as she hit the Chimera Anima but it had no effect. "I need help no da!" Purin pleaded.

"Tokyo Mew Mew there is your cue! Go help Mew Pudding!" Shirogane ordered as he looked at the girls.

Retasu nodded slowly. "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-sis!" She shouted kissing her pendant and transforming into Mew Lettuce.

Zakuro looked at the screen and then kissed her Power Pendant. "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" Zakuro then transformed into her mew self, Mew Zakuro.

Minto slowly stood up as she got out her Power Pendant. Shirogane looked at Minto and shook his head. "No Minto. You will not be assisting Mew Pudding you are injured.

Minto looked at Shirogane and then down at her pendant. "Mew Pudding needs my help though." She replied.

Shirogane shook his head. "If it is too much for Purin, Retasu, and Zakuro to handle then we shall send you in to assist them. Until then you must rest Minto and allow your body to heal." Shirogane looked at Retasu and Zakuro as he said his famous speech. "Tokyo Mew Mew Away!"

Kish looked over towards a monitor and saw Tart and Mew Pudding in the park. "Well it looks like your mew friend is going up against one of our Chimera Anima. Foolish humans they are. You and your friends should know that you cannot defeat us." Kish then turned back towards me and smiled. "What do you think my little kitty?"

I looked at Kish as I glared. "You don't know what you are talking about Kish! We could defeat you any day!" I smirked.

Kish smirked as all of a sudden I got tired and passed out again. He then walked over to me and ran his hand through my hair. "Ichigo you just don't understand…" He laughed.

Mew Zakuro looked over at Purin as she ran up and held onto Mew Pudding to help her up from the water. "Mew Pudding we are here now."

Mew Pudding looked up at Mew Zakuro. "He is strong no da. We have to be careful this isn't an ordinary Chimera Anima."

"Has there ever been an ordinary one?" Mew Lettuce questioned. "Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The Chimera budged a little but managed to keep its ground as the girls looked at him.

"Purin was right this Chimera Anima is strong." Zakuro replied as she dodged an attack. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Mew Pudding looked as the girls attacked as she ran over to them. "I have an idea no da!" She replied looking at the Chimera Anima. "We need to attack at the same time na no da!"

"Purin is right Zakuro-sama we need to attack together as a team. Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The Chimera Anima dissolved as Masha ate the parasitic alien. Tart looked down at the three girls as he bit his lower lip in frustration. "You may think that you have one Mews but you haven't."

Mew Pudding watched him slip away as she sat on a tree branch. "I do not understand those aliens no da."

"We do not need to worry about those aliens Purin-chan, We need to worry about Ichigo-san." Retasu replied as she returned to normal.

"We should return to the café in order to see if there is any word on Ichigo-chan and we should check in on Minto-chan." Zakuro stated as she looked at Purin who was sitting on the tree.

Purin jumped from the tree as she looked at the girls. "Everything will be fine no da. Ichigo-oneechan won't go down without a fight and Kish wouldn't do anything to harm Ichigo-oneechan."

"It would seem that you are in a better mood Purin-chan." Retasu smiled as the three were walking back to the café.

Purin looked up at Retasu and nodded. "I have just realized that we can't give up on Ichigo-oneechan. She is counting on us to have faith in her. We have to have the heart to believe no da!"

Zakuro smiled as she looked down at little Purin and she then looked into the sky. "Purin-chan is right. Ichigo-san is strong we all know that and as long as we believe in her she will be able to feel all of our strength. However we have got to be ready for anything."

I slowly opened my eyes as I saw Kish looking at me. "Nya I wasn't dreaming!" I tried to get free again but the chains were still as tight as ever. I gave up and I tried to hide my fears and worry as my thoughts raced through my mind and I could only think of what was going to happen. All of a sudden I saw Kish coming towards me with something in his hand. I blacked out for a couple of moments but when I came to I decided that I was going to do something I couldn't stand staying in that place one second longer. "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" I transformed as I broke free from the chains and looked at Kish. "I'm going to get out of here Kish and there is nothing you can do!"

Kish smirked as he looked at me. "Fine then Ichigo I will let you go but I am sure that you will be back." Kish licked his lips as he kissed me and then I was back at the café.

Everyone was around me as I untransformed and I looked around. "What in the world was that all about?" I asked looking at the others. I then explained to the others about everything that I knew that happened. "I don't understand Kish just let me go."

"You had better be cautious Ichigo, I am sure that Kish has some sort of scheme and it probably has something to do with you." Akasaka warned as he examined me. "Now Ichigo you are going to have to be careful and I mean it."

I smiled as I looked over at Akasaka. "Oh don't worry Akasaka-san, I will be just fine." I then looked over at Minto and saw that she had been hurt. "Oh my Minto are you alright? You weren't hurt fighting that Chimera Anima were you?"

Minto smiled as she looked at me. "Ichigo I do not need you to worry about me. I sacrificed my body in order to defeat that Chimera Anima. I will be fine." She replied snobbishly as she turned her head.

"Now now Minto-oneechan you don't need to sound so mean no da." Purin stated as she looked over at me. "Ichigo-oneechan has been through a lot just leave her be for now na no da."

Retasu walked over to me and handed me a pastry. "Here you go Ichigo-san. We all sure are glad that you are back safe." Retasu gave me a warm smile as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some dishes and set them on a table.

"Cake time na no da!" Purin shouted as she jumped around.

Everyone then laughed and had a great time as we threw a party and I could tell that I really had close friends who cared about me. Even if Kish will still be after me and attacks me and my friends it is times like this that make me just shrug it off. I have great and wonderful friends and when we just get together like this it makes everything seem worth while. Today even Shirogane was able to smile and seeing everyone like this made my fears melt away as we trashed the café. Everyone then grouped together as Masha took a picture of us all together and covered in cake as the troubles of me being kidnapped seems to a very distant memory. I now know that everything will end up alright and I have the heart to believe…

**A/N** So this is chapter 1. I hope you like it. I'm sorry about the confusion if there is any about this being just it's own story I am kinda new to this and I messed up and can't seem to fix it but anyways there is a chapter 2 on its way if you review!


	2. Through Sickness and Fear

**A/N:** I don't own TMM so don't sue.

Chapter 2 "Through Sickness and Fear"

Kish has not been seen for a week and I have been living life like usual. I will go to work every morning and be a half hour late. As soon as I walk in the pink doors Shirogane is standing there waiting to yell at me about being late once again. I then blow up in his face and storm into the back where I change into my uniform and go to go be a waitress at the adorable pink Café Mew Mew.

However even though things seemed pretty normal today it just wouldn't last all day. "Eh-choo!" I held onto the broom as I finished another box of Kleenex. I sat down on a chair as I rested my head upon the table. Everything seemed to be spinning around me and I just couldn't understand. The fact that I hardly am ever sick was just confusing me even more.

Retasu, Shirogane, and Akasaka where the only people left at the café. Retasu and Shirogane were conversing in the kitchen while Akasaka was washing dishes. Retasu looked up at Shirogane with her bright blue eyes and concern reflected in her eyes. "Shirogane-san, Ichigo-san has been sneezing all day I think that she has fallen ill." Retasu informed as she turned away from Shirogane and looked out the wooden saloon type doors.

Shirogane nodded as he walked through the doors and he walked over to me. I was startled as I sat up and looked at Shirogane. He then gently placed his hand on my forehead and took it off. He then took the broom from my hand and turned his back to me. "Ichigo you are ill you should not be here. You should have said something and I would have let you go home. You should not be forced to work when you are not feeling well. Now I want you to go home and get some rest."

I looked up at Shirogane a bit confused as I stood up and looked at his back. "Shirogane?" I then smiled lightly. "Thank you I am going to head home now." I then went into the back as I changed out of my clothes and then headed to my house. Once I got home I felt very hot as I went up to my bedroom and opened the window slightly. I could feel a nice gentle breeze come into my room as I laid down on my mattress and coughed. I then slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep.

Retasu helped finish up cleaning for the day as she changed and looked at Akasaka and Shirogane. "I am going to head home now. I will be in tomorrow around 7:30. Good night." Retasu bowed slightly as she headed out of the café and went home.

Shirogane shut off the lights as he walked upstairs. Shirogane looked around his room as he looked in a mirror and looked at the mark he had on his neck. He then got into his soft bed and closed his eyes. After a couple of moments Shirogane fell asleep.

Not moments after Shirogane feel into a deep sleep he had a dream. In his dream I was crying as I came up to him fearful of what Kish had done to me. I had fallen extremely ill in the dream. Kish had come to me and the others saying in fact he injected me with the illness and was the only one who could cure it. Shirogane turned to me in the dream and looked me in the eye as Kish took off with me. "Ichigo no matter what happens I'll be there through your sickness and fear. We will save you I promise."

Half way through the middle of the night I woke up and looked in the mirror. My face which was usually nice and tan was now paler than a ghost. My stomach felt like it was going through the rinse cycle on my mother's washing machine. I could feel it turn as I slowly made my way to the bathroom where I sat and vomited for a good half hour. Once I returned to my room I got back into bed in order for my head to not feel so cloudy. Finally I was able to rest my eyes once more and fall asleep.

Retasu walked into the back of the café as she got changed and brushed through her hair. When Retasu walked out of the back room and into the dining section Shirogane looked at her as he smiled. "Good morning Retasu." Shirogane then walked into the kitchen.

Retasu blushed a bright red as she walked over to the tables and began taking down the chairs that were standing on top of them. Quarter to eight came around and everyone was at the café and ready to work. That is everyone besides Purin and myself. Purin rushed in the doors 2 minutes before 8 o'clock. Shirogane sighed as he looked around at Minto, Zakuro, Purin, and Retasu. "Ichigo still isn't here. Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

I woke up around quarter after 8 and I did not feel well at all. I got on some clothes as I grabbed my jacket and headed out of my house. I walked down the almost empty streets as I yawned.

"Ichigo?" A boy called out as I turned and my amber eyes looked into his eyes.

I smiled as I looked at the boy. "Aoyama-kun!" I then ran over to the boy and blushed slightly. "Good morning Aoyama-kun."

"Hello Ichigo and how are you doing this beautiful morning?" Aoyama questioned as he smiled.

"I am feeling a little ill, but I have to go to work either way." I replied as I smiled.

"I hope that you feel better Ichigo. I am just on my way to Kendo practice. I will stop by the café once I get out and I'll visit you. I had better get going good-bye Ichigo."

I waved as Aoyama ran off. "Bye Aoyama-kun! I will see you in a bit!" I then sneezed as I looked at my watch. "Nyan! I am so totally late!" I then began to run to the café.

Once I got to the café Shirogane was once again standing by the doors as he looked at me with his sapphire eyes. "Ichigo you are late once again. Are you ever going to actually show up on time?" Shirogane then walked over to me and noticed that I was paler than usual. "Ichigo you are still sick…"

I looked at him. "No I'm feeling just fine. Eh… eh…CHOO!" I sneezed as I sniffed and looked at Shirogane and blushed slightly. "So I lied I have a bit of a cold." I then walked into the back as I changed into my uniform and came out.

Everyone was lined up in front of me as they looked at me. Zakuro had her arms crossed as she walked over to me. "Ichigo-san you are ill we can cover your shift for you. You need to be in bed resting."

I looked at Zakuro as I smiled lightly. "I'm fine everyone I can work today." I then saw Shirogane glare at me as he walked over to me and flicked my nose. "Hey what was that for Shirogane!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Baka Strawberry. You are ill and we all know it, now go get changed and head home. The last thing any of us need here is to catch your nasty cold." Shirogane's expression then softened as he smiled. "Go home and rest so you will be better and can help fight once more." The dream from the night before kept playing through Shirogane's mind as he looked at me and thought to himself. _'I will always be there for you through sickness and fear, Ichigo.'_

"Shirogane-oniichan is right Ichigo-oneechan. You need to sleep na no da." Purin replied as she looked at me worried. "Let us worry about your shift and you worry about getting your self well again no da."

Retasu smiled warmly. "Ichigo-san go on and get changed now. Please we all want you to go home and rest. If Aoyama-san shows up here we will tell him that you are home resting." The green haired girl replied with a kind smile.

I looked at my 6 friends and I smiled. "Thank you everyone." I then went to the back as I changed out of my uniform and said good-bye to my friends as I headed home. On the way home though all of a sudden something kissed me as I backed away and looked into the creature's Golden eyes. "K… Kish!"

"Well it looks like my little kitten is getting sick just as expected." He smirked as he patted me on the forehead. "If you need anything my little kitty cat I'll be around." He smirked before disappearing.

I looked at where Kish had been as I ran back to the café. Once I had gotten inside I felt the world around me spin as collapsed to the ground. The last thing that I could remember seeing was Retasu and Zakuro heading towards me. I finally opened my eyes only to see Shirogane and everyone around me staring. Slowly I lifted myself from the bed I was in, only to feel light headed and return laying down. Everything seemed so bright and my head was about ready to explode.

"Ichigo-oneechan we told you to go home. Why did you hurry back to the cafe na no da?" Purin questioned as her big eyes looked at me full of concern and worry.

"Kish… he said… he came and talked…" I said not really making any sense to them as I close my eyes and tried to think of how to word what I was trying to say. I could only think of everything that had happened at his ship and how I had blacked out and everything seemed to rush through my mind. Once more I tried to tell them what was going on but only gibberish escaped my mouth.

Shirogane looked at me concerned as he placed his hand on my forehead. "You have an extremely high fever Ichigo. You are not allowed to do anything until we can break this fever. Keiichiro is analyzing some blood samples as we speak. There is reason to suspect the Kish is in fact the one causing you this illness."

Shirogane spoke to me, but as he spoke none of what he said seemed to enter my mind. Everything seemed so fuzzy to me as the girls just seemed to run around me in circles. The rinse cycle was back from my mother's washing machine as I tried to keep in my lunch but managed to loose it next to me. Retasu got a mop and bucket as she kindly cleaned up my vomit and washed up.

Slowly I rose my head just enough so I was nauseous as I looked over at Shirogane. "Do you really believe that Kish injected me with this illness?" Fear covered my face as I could feel cold shivers run up my spine.

"Kish is capable of doing many things and I definitely wouldn't put this past him. He probably has some huge plan sketched out in his mind and now he is going to try and execute it." He stated as he turned his back to me and mumbled something I could not make out. "I will always be there Ichigo through sickness and fear."

Keiichiro rushed over to me and looked at my face. "Ichigo, Ryou's suspicions were correct. Kish somehow managed to inject you with some type of poison which will eventually end up killing you unless you get the antidote." Keiichiro explained as I looked over at him.

"Well that should be no problem at all right? You can just make the antidote and I'll be working tomorrow!" Trying to be cheerful I looked at him with a great big smile only to have a serious look returned.

"Ichigo there is nothing that I can do. The cure for the poison the only way you could possibly get it is from Kish himself." Just as Keiichiro got the words out of his mouth Kish appeared and grinned wickedly.

"It would seem he is correct my cute kitty. I injected you with a poison that only I have the remedy for. Therefore if you do not wish to die today you must come with me." Kish smirked as he looked at me and I had never been more scared.

There was nothing I could do. If I chose to stay the poison would kill my body and me; however if I went with Kish who knows what would happen. Slowly I rose to my feet as I looked Kish in his golden eyes. "I… I have to go with you. There is no other choice." I replied sadly as he took great pleasure in looking down at me.

Shirogane's bright sapphire eyes looked at me with concern as I passed out in Kish's arms. An evil laughter emanated throughout the basement of Café Mew Mew as Kish took of with me leaving everyone speechless. Shirogane turned to the wall and hit it as hard as he could and cursed under his breath. "Damn."

"Shirogane-san? W… What are we going to do about Ichigo-san? She is in Kish's possession once again. We are once again at Kish's mercy." Retasu replied a bit nervous as she walked over to where I had been standing just moments before.

"We rescue Ichigo." He replied briefly before typing furiously at the keyboard.

Coldness and darkness surrounded me as I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden ones staring at me. I went to freak but my body seemed to be drained of energy as I could actually feel the cold poison course through my veins. Everything around my made me sick as I closed my eyes and groaned slightly.

"What is the matter my sweet little kitty cat? Aren't you able to move?" Kish taunted as he forced a kiss and I was too exhausted to even cry about it. Every muscle in my body screamed at me as I tried to ignore Kish. "You see my cute kitty if I tell you to do something now you are going to have to do it." He smiled as he slightly licked my lips.

"Kish… Just go away and let me die. My head is about to explode on me and I'm too tired to cry. Please just let me be miserable in peace." I begged as I couldn't believe that I was begging to Kish.

Kish frowned as he looked at me sadly. "It is very sad to see you so miserable and even worse to hear you plead; however, I enjoy it very much." He grinned as I caught a glimpse of the antidote in his hand.

Kish stood there before me for a long time and I looked at him until I felt so sick and so hot I was ready to die. I then slowly closed my eyes as I fell asleep in the bed. Slowly Kish stroked my hair as he looked down at my frail sleeping figure and smiled. "I have you now my little kitten. You are all to myself."

The next morning Retasu came into Café Mew Mew early as usual as she saw Shirogane up making coffee. "G…Good morning Shirogane-san." She replied quietly as she walked out of the back in her uniform. "Have you been up all night Shirogane-san?" Retasu questioned walking over to him.

"Oh hey Retasu. Yea I've been trying to find some way to get Ichigo back from Kish." He replied tiredly.

Retasu's blue eyes looked at Shirogane with concern as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Shirogane-san you are going to make yourself sick. You need to get some sleep and not over work yourself. Please go up stairs and at least get an hour or two of sleep." Retasu pleaded as he turned and looked at her caring blue eyes.

Shirogane slightly smiled as he looked at Retasu. "Alright I will go take a little nap, but if anything happens you need to inform me alright?" He replied starting to head up the stairs.

"I will Shirogane-san." She smiled walking down into the basement to see Akasaka working hard. "Good morning Akasaka-san." She stated quietly as she walked over to him and looked at the screen. "What is up Akasaka-san?"

"I have found Ichigo's location; however, there is a slight problem." Akasaka replied as he looked up at Retasu.

"What would that be?" She questioned as she turned to see me lying in a bed and Kish standing next to me.

"Kish has not given Ichigo the antidote yet. She is still very ill and if we go to rescue her she probably will not receive the antidote from Kish." Akasaka replied as he turned towards the screen.

"Ichigo-san don't worry we will save you I promise!" Retasu said looking at the screen. "Akasaka-san can you try to make an antidote for that poison? We have got to get Ichigo-san out of there before Kish can hurt her."

"I don't think Kish will hurt her so she is safe for the time being; however I will try to make an antidote. In the meantime we are not going to be opening the café today. So you don't have to worry. I want you and the girls to be ready to attack at all times." Just then Akasaka could no longer see where I was in Kish's ship and the computer went down.

"Oh no the computers!" Retasu gasped as she looked at the black monitor screen.

"Damn now we have to fix the computers before we can do anything else. Retasu can you go get Ryou for me?" Akasaka questioned as she shook her head.

"Shirogane-san is sleeping at the moment. He needs his rest before he makes himself sick. Why don't we take a break you need to rest a bit as well." Retasu smiled as they went upstairs and got some coffee.

Something sharp and cold went into my arm as I groaned slightly and went to turn but something was holding me down. Slowly my amber eyes opened as I looked at a pair of golden ones staring at my arm. A huge needle was in my arm as I just stared at it. My head seemed very cloudy as I looked at Kish. Nothing seemed familiar to me and I felt very lost. Kish removed the needle from my arm as he leaned in for a light kiss as I didn't even try to back away. "There you go kitten you should be all better now." He said softly as he looked me in the eyes.

"Where am I? My head is… I'm so confused." I stated a bit groggy as I sat up and held my head. "Everything is so weird and my head kills."

Kish looked at me as he noticed I wasn't putting on an act. His golden eyes looked at my amber ones confused. "Kitten what is the matter with you?" He asked sitting down next to me as I almost fell off the bed but he caught me and looked at my pale face.

I slowly leaned my head against Kish and tried to stop thinking about the pain I felt. Someone seemed to be hammering my head as I closed my eyes and rested against him. I could not explain what was going on but everything seemed to be slipping out of my head. The more I thought about things the more I seemed to forget. After much thinking and trying to remember I fell asleep in Kish's arms.

"I'm very sorry to do this to you kitten, but I will make sure that you do get better from the poison." He grinned slightly kissing me as he laid me down and smiled. "There is nothing anyone can do now Ichigo you are mine."

Hours later I opened my eyes as I slowly stood up but I stumbled and began to fall. Kish caught me and looked at me. "Kitten you shouldn't be out of bed just yet you are still very weak from the poison." He said with concern in his eyes as he kissed me again.

"Poison?" I asked confused as I held my head and tried to remember but something was blocking me from my memories. I felt the ground below me slipping away and Kish held me up with a tighter grip.

"Please my sweet kitty get back into bed before you get hurt." Kish pleaded helping me into bed. "You need your rest so you can battle off this poison."

"Poison? I…I am so confused…" I held my head once more as I tried to remember but it hurt too much. Bits of my past seemed to flash through my mind. I remembered fighting with the Mew Mews and working at this weird café. I then remembered kissing Kish and having my arm around some other boy. "I'm a mew mew…" I said slowly feeling my eyes get heavier as I looked up at him still leaning on his shoulder. Finally I slipped asleep once more.

"Sorry Ichigo, but this is going to be a long hard road for you. Your recovery won't be fast." He replied grimly looking at my fragile body leaning on his.

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long I wasn't positively certain where this story was heading and to be honest I still don't... I just don't know because I wrote it for for and only for it to be a short fic like the first chapter only but decided to write more but I don't really have a purpose in this story because I don't paricularly support Ichigo X Kish, but if you couldn't tell there is some RetXRyou that is who I truly support. Anywayz hopefully Ch. 3 will be up relatively soon.


End file.
